Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of deleting an SSID (Service Set Identifier) of an access point stored in an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile terminal called a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like has a wireless communication function, and can transmit, using the wireless communication function, a photo or document data stored in the mobile terminal to a printing apparatus such as a printer to print it.
In order for the mobile terminal to execute wireless communication with an apparatus such as a printer, the mobile terminal needs to establish wireless communication with the printing apparatus by performing connection to, for example, an access point. As a method of establishing wireless communication, a handover using NFC (Near Field Communication) is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157736). The handover is processing of obtaining, using near field wireless communication such as NFC, connection information (for example, an SSID (Service Set Identifier)) necessary to execute wireless communication, and establishing wireless communication based on the obtained connection information. This handover allows a user of a mobile terminal to establish wireless communication between the mobile terminal and an external apparatus such as a printer by only bringing the mobile terminal closer to the external apparatus (touching the external apparatus with the mobile terminal).
Some external apparatuses behave (act) as access points. It is also possible to establish direct wireless communication between such external apparatus and a mobile terminal. In this arrangement, it is possible to implement the above-described handover.
The mobile terminal stores connection information which has been used to establish wireless communication. This enables the mobile terminal to be reconnected to the access point which has been connected before, thereby improving the user convenience.
The above-described handover is performed to temporarily establish wireless communication between the mobile terminal and the external apparatus. Since the mobile terminal can be reconnected to the access point which has been connected before, the external apparatus may randomly change the SSID every connection operation. This can prevent a situation in which even though a user of a given mobile terminal is attempting to perform connection to an external apparatus, another mobile terminal which has been connected to the external apparatus once is connected to the external apparatus first. On the other hand, since the mobile terminal stores a randomly generated SSID every time it is connected to an external apparatus, a large number of SSIDs may be displayed on the SSID selection screen of the mobile terminal. In this case, the user of the mobile terminal needs to find a desired SSID from a list of the large number of SSIDs. This is cumbersome for the user.